


Simple and Clean

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Darkside Heartless, Destiny Islands, Excalibur, Fix-Fic, Gen, Highwind, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Storms, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Emma and Henry land in the past, encountering, among others, the pre-Curse counterparts of Karly and Richie — Kairi and Riku!  Not long after, Maleficent and the Seeker of Darkness land nearby, with their own evil goals.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY — PAST                          

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          TWO PEOPLE RESEMBLING KARLY WISE AND RICHIE AUDLEY are           

          running on the beach.  She’s winning.                            

                                                                           

                              KARLY LOOKALIKE                              

                    You’re too slow!                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE LOOKALIKE                             

                    Oh, just you wait!                                     

                                                                           

          He catches up with her.  They pass a trio of their friends       

          — a SHORT, POLYNESIAN BOY, a BLACK GIRL with twin afro           

          puffs, and a TALL, LATINO BOY.  The Karly lookalike looks up     

          and stops.  She stops the Richie lookalike, too.                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY LOOKALIKE                              

                         (pointing at the sky)                             

                    Hey!  What’s that?                                     

                                                                           

          It’s the same stained glass window that Emma and Henry fell      

          through in OUaTiKH-104.  It’s over a wooded area on the          

          island.  It shatters and EMMA and HENRY fall out of it,          

          before the hole in the sky seals up.                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY LOOKALIKE (cont’d)                     

                    Come, on Riku, let’s check it out!                     

                                                                           

          She runs into the woods, as he follows her.                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m right behind you, Kairi!                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS WOODS — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          After the logo fades out, leaving the woods behind, Kairi        

          and Riku enter those same woods.  Huh.  Kairi points to the      

          sky.                                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry are gradually descending, like leaves falling     

          off a tree.  They lightly touch down.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That wasn’t so bad.                                    

                                                                           

          Henry smiles in response, then he notices Kairi.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Karly?                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (confused)                                        

                    Close...I’m Kairi.  And this is                        

                    Riku.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yo!                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

          Emma extends her hand.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m Princess Leia!  And this is                        

                    Prince...Sora.                                         

                                                                           

          Henry’s eyes widen in disbelief.  How’d he get stuck with a      

          name like Sora!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Isn’t that a girl’s name?                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It can be a boy’s name!                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright.  Well, come with                              

                    us!  We’ll show you around.                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Kairi and Riku begin leading them out of the forest.  Once       

          they are out of earshot, Henry gets closer to Emma.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sora!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Your father liked that                                 

                    name.  Digimon was popular, then!                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s a girl’s name.  And Japanese.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It can be a boy’s name, too!                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, I guess if dad liked it...                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hey, Skyguy!                                           

                                                                           

          Henry turns his head to Kairi.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Yeah, you!  You fell from the sky,                     

                    your name means sky, you’re                            

                    "Skyguy!"  You coming?                                 

                                                                           

          Henry and Emma exchange glances then catch up to Kairi and       

          Riku.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          LILY, still in dragon form, is perched over the unconscious      

          MALEFICENT.  The barn is in shambles.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Everyone is still standing the barn.  REGINA, SNOW WHITE,        

          CHARMING, ARCHIE, PONGO, KARLY, RICHIE, the COMBINED BAND        

          AND ORCHESTRA (including HANSEL and GRETEL), the CHOIR...        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, now what?                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Richie walks up to MISS BREMEN’s stand and picks up the          

          scoresheet.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    We...should probably...return                          

                    this...                                                

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Richie walks up to Maleficent and Lily and tosses the            

          scoresheet on the former’s stomach.  She wakes up.               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

          She picks up the scoresheet and sits up.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Happy, now?                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yeah, I suppose.  I just need to                       

                    get this back to Cruella’s car.                        

                                                                           

          Lily transforms back into a humanoid.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Good.  Let’s go.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Take Richie to his dad’s                               

                    shop.  I’ll return this.                               

                                                                           

          She transforms into a dragon and flies off.                      

                                                                           

                              TALL BOY                                     

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Is that a dragon?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — DAY — PAST                          

                                                                           

          The short boy, the black girl, and the tall boy are look         

          over the horizon.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                         (nodding)                                         

                    It’s an angry dragon.                                  

                                                                           

                              SHORT BOY                                    

                    That ship is in trouble!                               

                                                                           

                              ALL THREE                                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Ooh!                                                   

                                                                           

                              TALL BOY                                     

                    Whoa!  Dragon gone!                                    

                                                                           

                              SHORT BOY                                    

                    The people on that boat are lucky!                     

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    I heard about a fallen fairy who                       

                    can turn into dragon.                                  

                                                                           

                              SHORT BOY                                    

                    You think that might be her?                           

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Possibly.                                              

                                                                           

          Kairi, Riku, Emma, and Henry exit the forest.                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (referring to the short boy)                      

                    This is Tito —                                         

                         (referring to the black girl)                     

                    Sophie —                                               

                         (referring to the tall boy)                       

                    And Juaquim.                                           

                                                                           

          Not at all Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Heh — Sora!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Leia!                                                  

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Nice to meet you!                                      

                         (to Kairi)                                        

                    We saw a dragon.  You missed her.                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hmm!  You know what?  Tell Riku all                    

                    about it!                                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She pats Riku’s back, as if signaling him to go with             

          them.  They leave.                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Okay, who are you, really?                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Princess Leia!                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And Prince Sora!                                       

                                                                           

          Yeah, no.  Kairi’s not buying it for one second.                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Princess Leia lived a long time                        

                    ago, in The Galaxy Far, Far,                           

                    Away!  And she had dark hair!  Now,                    

                    you may have them fooled, but not                      

                    me!                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’re from the future.  My name is                     

                    Henry.  This is my mom Emma.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s okay.  Your secret’s safe with                    

                    me.  But be careful!  So, why are                      

                    you here?                                              

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry exchange glances.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’re here for something called the                    

                    Gummi.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    The what, now?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Look, all I know is that there’s                       

                    there’s this place called Traverse                     

                    Town, where we can get more                            

                    information on it.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Did you say, "Traverse Town?"                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.  You’ve heard of it?                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s a sort of a – a                                   

                    waystation.  For the lost.  A home                     

                    for people who have lost                               

                    theirs.  Be it ogre wars or the                        

                    Queen’s raids.  It even has a                          

                    protective barrier over it that                        

                    cannot be broken.  But you try                         

                    fitting all of Misthaven in there!                     

                                                                           

          Emma and Henry are confused.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    I’m talking about the Dark Curse                       

                    that the Queen has threatened!  I                      

                    thought you were from the                              

                    future?  What, does it just not                        

                    happen?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, it happens.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, how do we get there?                               

                                                                           

          Kairi smiles slyly.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (calling into the distance)                       

                    Hey, guys!  Meet me at the docks!                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS DOCKS — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Kairi, Riku, Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim pull a wooden boat        

          out of a shed by the shore, putting it in the water.  The        

          latter three tie it down.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Excalibur.  Riku and I designed                        

                    her, but the construction was a                        

                    team effort between all five of us.                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    We couldn’t have built her without                     

                    these guys.                                            

                                                                           

          Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim smile.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And that can get us there, safely?                     

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    She’s the best boat of her size                        

                    this side of Fantasyland!                              

                                                                           

                              TITO                                         

                    She’s tough.                                           

                                                                           

                              JUAQUIM                                      

                    And she’ll withstand the worst                         

                    storms.                                                

                                                                           

          Like in The Finest Hours?  Hey, Michael Raymond-James was in     

          that movie!  Uh, where was I?  Oh yeah!                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, then!                                         

                                                                           

          Kairi pats the vessel, as they all exit.  Once they are all      

          gone, a much larger ship docks — the Highwind.  Her              

          gangplank drops.                                                 

                                                                           

          A woman in a black dress steps off with a cane — no, a           

          staff; it’s Maleficent, looking less disheveled than before,     

          but still in the same outfit from the end of OUaTiKH-101         

          (basically, she looks like she did in OUaT-416).  The            

          cloaked SEEKER OF DARKNESS follows.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You want a warrior?  I can find you                    

                    a warrior.                                             

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Where is this warrior you speak of?                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    He was the silver one.                                 

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    He’s not from here, is he?                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Does it matter?                                        

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Good.  Why don’t we...create a                         

                    little...distraction?                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She points her staff in front of her.  It glows, and storm       

          clouds begin to appear in the sky.  Thunder roars.               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Perhaps, a Darkside will cause them                    

                    enough trouble!                                        

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness waves his hand, and the orb stops         

          glowing.  The clouds disperse.  The thunder calms.               

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Wait.  Until.  Nighttime.  Mustn’t                     

                    raise suspicion.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (sad)                                             

                    Fine.  I’m going to...wander                           

                    around.                                                

                         (feigning a smile)                                

                    Soak in the sights!                                    

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    By all means.                                          

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, causing her to change (in a puff of          

          smoke) into a purple sundress and sunglasses (don’t question     

          it) and exits.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)                  

                    The silver one, Mal?  Of course,                       

                    why not?                                               

                                                                           

          As he walks away, he fades away.  Also, is it just me, or        

          has he not been leaving footprints?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS OBSTACLE COURSE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Riku, Kairi, and Henry are at the beginning of an obstacle       

          course on a cliff with a bridge, a tower, and a                  

          zipline.  Technically, there are three ziplines, each next       

          to the other.  Also, the tower has three ladders.                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s simple: all you have to do is                     

                    beat us to the end.                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Simple, huh?                                           

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Emma is wielding a wooden sword near the              

          shore.  Opposite her are Tito (with a sort of bo-staff),         

          Sophie (with a whip), and Juaquim (with a ball).                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Now, we want a nice, clean fight.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Clean, huh?                                            

                                                                           

                              TITO                                         

                    No funny business!                                     

                                                                           

          Back at the top of the cliff:                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Alright, ready!                                        

                                                                           

          Back on the shore:                                               

                                                                           

                              JUAQUIM                                      

                    Get set!                                               

                                                                           

          In split-screen:                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND JUAQUIM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          On the cliff, Henry, Riku, and Kairi all run for the             

          bridge.  Meanwhile, Emma tries deflecting three different        

          attacks.  Henry is the last to reach the tower, but Emma         

          knocks Juaquim’s ball into the water.                            

                                                                           

          Nevertheless, Henry manages to catch up, somewhat, by the        

          time they reach the top of the tower.  By the time they          

          reach the ziplines, he has passed Kairi.  Emma disarms           

          Tito.  But, Sophie manages to trip her, by essentially           

          lassoing her ankles.                                             

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    You lose.                                              

                                                                           

          On the obstacle course, Riku beats Henry, but Henry beats        

          Kairi.                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You lose.                                              

                                                                           

          Around some rocks, Maleficent lurks.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Not bad!                                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We keep repeating, until you both                      

                    win.  Then, we switch.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay, so I just have to beat Riku,                     

                    now?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ha ha, no.  That’s not how it                          

                    works.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Alright, let’s return to the                           

                    beginning of the course.                               

                                                                           

          The run to the beginning of the obstacle course.  Maleficent     

          still be creepin’.                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS OBSTACLE COURSE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Henry finally wins the obstacle course, and Emma wins her        

          match.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Switch!                                                

                                                                           

          Emma, Riku, and Kairi run to the beginning of the obstacle       

          course, while Henry runs up to Tito, Sophie, and                 

          Juaquim.  As they pass each other, Emma tosses Henry the         

          wooden sword.  Meanwhile, Maleficent continues lurking.          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          She poofs away.  Then, at the top of the cliff:                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ready!                                                 

                                                                           

          Back on the shore:                                               

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Get set!                                               

                                                                           

          In split-screen:                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI AND SOPHIE                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          On the cliff, Emma, Riku, and Kairi all run for the bridge,      

          the former clearly having an advantage.  Meanwhile, Henry        

          tries deflecting three different attacks.  Emma quickly          

          reaches the tower, while Henry somehow manages to get hit by     

          all three of his opponents’ attacks and falls over.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ow.                                                    

                                                                           

          By now, Emma has taken off on her zipline, just as Kairi and     

          Riku reach the top of the tower.  Needless to say, she wins.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You okay, kid?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi and Riku land next to Emma.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Not bad.                                               

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You could learn something from her.                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah, I know.                                          

                                                                           

          She hops of the cliff she is on and walks up to him.             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Here, um, let’s try                                    

                    something.  Sophie, Juaquim, take a                    

                    break.                                                 

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Just focus on Tito, for now.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma and Riku hop off the cliff, and they, Sophie, and           

          Juaquim sit down against it.                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          CLACK!  CLACK!  Henry’s sword clashes with Tito’s bo             

          staff.  Tito twirls his bo staff, and there are more             

          clashes.  CLACK!  Henry manages to grab the bo staff and         

          attempts to pry it from Tito’s hands, but Tito pulls back.       

                                                                           

          Then, Henry tries a trick.  He pushes the bo staff.  In          

          reflex, Tito lets go, as he falls over.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oops.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Sophie.                                                

                                                                           

          Tito gets up and grabs his bo staff, then switches places        

          with Sophie.                                                     

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Don’t forget, I’m the one who beat                     

                    your mom.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m not worried.                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          Sophie wraps her whip around Henry’s sword, attempting to        

          disarm him, but he holds on.  Nevertheless, she continues to     

          pull.  The sword starts to bend and splinter.  Starting to       

          look worried, Henry puts one of his hands on the tip of the      

          sword, to keep it from bending, by balancing it.                 

                                                                           

          As a result, he manages to win this tug-of-war, and Sophie       

          falls over.  Her hold on Henry’s sword drops.                    

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Ooh!                                                   

                                                                           

          Kairi raises her eyebrow.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (impressed)                                       

                    Okay!  Juaquim’s turn!                                 

                                                                           

          Sophie gets up and switches places with Juaquim.                 

                                                                           

                              JUAQUIM                                      

                    Show me your stuff!                                    

                                                                           

          What?  I had to include at least one of the quotes...            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          Juaquim throws his ball, but Henry deflects it back at him,      

          knocking him over.                                               

                                                                           

                              JUAQUIM                                      

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    You ready to fight all three, at                       

                    the same time?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uhh...                                                 

                                                                           

          Kairi looks at Juaquim.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Let’s, uh, take a break.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS TOWN — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent strolls through the town.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This place has gotten pretty nice                      

                    over the last fifteen years.                           

                                                                           

                              RANDOM TOWNSPERSON                           

                    We had a major renovation project a                    

                    decade ago.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              RANDOM TOWNSPERSON                           

                    Yeah.  It was a pretty big                             

                    deal.  Some rich, orphan girl came                     

                    to live here, so she pretty much                       

                    funded the whole thing!                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I see...                                               

                                                                           

          The random townsperson walks away, and Maleficent continues      

          her stroll, before nearly running into the Seeker of             

          Darkness, who shows up out of nowhere, startling her.            

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    There’s much more to that rich,                        

                    orphan girl than meets the eye.                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    She holds great power.                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Good to know.                                          

                                                                           

          She tries to walk past him, but he blocks her.                   

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    I’m serious.  And I’m sensing that                     

                    same power in the visiting boy.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That’s great.  We’ll discuss it                        

                    later.  After we get what we came                      

                    for.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          He fades away, as he walks away.  Maleficent rolls her eyes      

          and continues walking, until she reaches a house.  She           

          knocks on the door.  A BLACK MAN answers the door.               

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Maleficent!                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Was visiting the island and thought                    

                    we could catch up!                                     

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Of course, of course!  Do come in!                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Both Maleficent and the man are seated in armchairs.  Aside      

          from those, there’s a coffee table and not much else.            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m going to be brief.  The Dark                       

                    Curse is coming.                                       

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    I thought Destiny Islands was safe                     

                    from the Curse?  Isn’t it outside                      

                    its range?                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, yes, but I think you know why                    

                    I’m here.                                              

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Ah.  Riku.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’d like to get to know him before                     

                    it hits.  You know how it is.                          

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I understand.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh, don’t worry!  I’ll find a way                      

                    to ensure you’re within its range,                     

                    by the time it’s cast!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS OBSTACLE COURSE — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Henry is fighting Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim.  Sophie flings      

          her whip at Henry, but he ducks, and it grabs onto Tito’s bo     

          staff.  Thrown, he is disarmed.  As the bo staff flies           

          through the air, it narrowly misses Henry.                       

                                                                           

          Sophie lets the bo staff loose before it reaches                 

          her.  Juaquim throws his ball at Henry, who hits it with his     

          sword, sending it toward Sophie, knocking her over.  Juaquim     

          runs to get it, but Henry trips him.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sometimes, you just have to try                        

                    some good, old tricks.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Very good.  That’s enough training                     

                    for today.                                             

                                                                           

          Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim get up.                                

                                                                           

                              TITO                                         

                    We are going to head back into                         

                    town.  Meet up with us later.                          

                                                                           

          Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim head off.                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Riku, go...do...something.                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?  Uh, okay...                                     

                                                                           

          He gets up and heads in the opposite direction that Tito,        

          Sophie, and Juaquim went.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay,                                                  

                    bye!  Buh-bye!  See.  You.  Later.                     

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    Sorry about that; just thought of                      

                    something.  We should probably cast                    

                    some kind of glamour charm, in case                    

                    we run into anyone you know.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, right!  Right!                                     

                                                                           

          She shuffles through the pockets of her jacket, eventually       

          pulling out the paper Regina gave her in OUaTiKH-104.  She       

          opens it up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Someone gave me this before we went                    

                    back in time.  Okay.                                   

                                                                           

          She reads it and nods.  She then raises her arm, and a           

          shimmer appears and her and Henry.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Totally forgot about that!                             

                                                                           

          Riku returns, carrying coconuts.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Coconuts, anyone?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS HOUSE — SUNSET                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent exits the house.  The man is standing in the          

          doorway.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m glad we could have this chat!                      

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    It’s been nice seeing you!                             

                                                                           

          They shake hands and she leaves.  He closes the door.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS TOWN — SUNSET                               

                                                                           

          Maleficent is looking at the sunset.  It is reflected in her     

          sunglasses.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What a nice view!                                      

                                                                           

          Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim pass by.                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              JUAQUIM                                      

                    Huh?  Oh, hi!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Didn’t I see you with some other                       

                    kids and a woman, earlier?                             

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    Uh, they’re still on the other                         

                    island.                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh.  I see!                                            

                                                                           

          Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim leave and Maleficent walks down to     

          the beach in front of her.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    It’s getting to be time.                               

                                                                           

          She raises her staff, and it glows.                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Kairi, Emma, Riku, and Henry are walking along the               

          beach.  It starts raining.  Thunder rolls.                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We should head to town.  This                          

                    weather seems bad.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They continue walking, when, out of the ground, rises a          

          Darkside!                                                        

                                                                           

                    HENRY                            EMMA                  

          Darkside!                        I HATE these guys!              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi summon their keyblades, and Emma gathers         

          light magic.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Okay.  I have nothing.  I feel left                    

                    out.                                                   

                                                                           

          But then, he notices a glowing light coming from a nearby        

          cave.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    What in the?  Hey, Kairi!  I’m                         

                    gonna go check this out!                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Huh?                                                   

                         (notices light)                                   

                    Oh, that’s strange.  Yeah, do that.                    

                                                                           

          Riku runs toward the cave, just barely dodging the               

          Darkside’s "scoop up the Shadows" attack.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          They bum-rush its hand, while Emma flings magical blasts at      

          the creature’s head.  Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew!         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS CAVE — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Riku enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hello!?                                                

                                                                           

          He notices a door — not unlike Mickey’s door from OUaT-408,      

          but more sinister.                                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to it.  Behind him, the Seeker of Darkness fades     

          into visibility.  He waves his his hand, and Riku passes         

          out, floating in air, on his back.  Maleficent is leaning on     

          the entrance to the cave.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Was that really necessary?                             

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          She enters and catches Riku.  She watches over him for a         

          moment, as if she were Pearl watching over Steven.               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (quickly)                                         

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Kairi, Emma, and Henry are still fighting the                    

          Darkside.  Maleficent — carrying Riku — and the Seeker of        

          Darkness sneak out of the cave.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hah!  Take that!                                       

                                                                           

          He hits the Darkside’s hand.  Now, it’s about to use its         

          meteor shower attack.                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    This doesn’t look good!                                

                                                                           

          The dark energy shows the beach.  One hits Emma.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (in pain)                                         

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

          Another dark energy meteor is heading for Henry!                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

          She pushes him out of the way, and they land next to Emma,       

          who is now healing herself with magic.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Yeah, I’m fine.                                        

                         (in an English accent)                            

                    ’Tis only a flesh wound!                               

                                                                           

          Henry laughs at Emma’s Holy Grail reference, as the Darkside     

          reaches into the ground.  Kairi is watching it.                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s go-time!                                          

                                                                           

          They all get up and charge at it.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS DOCKS — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          With the wind absolutely gusting, Maleficent and the Seeker      

          of Darkness reach the docks.  He waves his hand, and the         

          Highwind’s gangplank lowers.                                     

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    I’ll take him.                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    No!  I’m good.                                         

                                                                           

          He shrugs then ascends the gangplank.  She follows.  Once        

          she reaches the top, the Seeker of Darkness waves his hand       

          again, and the gangplank retracts.                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I’ll take him inside.                                  

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Very well.  I will go back for the                     

                    others.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He disappears in an instant, and she enters the ship,            

          carrying Riku.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BEACH — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, and Henry continue attacking the                    

          Darkside.  It’s defeated.  It disappears in a flash of           

          light.                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, thank goodness!                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Why is it still raining?                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Because we’ve been due for a storm?                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, he’s right.  The storm should                      

                    leave with the Darkside.                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Let’s just focus on getting back to                    

                    town.  Come on, we’ll get Riku.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.  It COULD just be a storm...                     

                                                                           

          They head for the cave.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DESTINY ISLANDS CAVE — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Kairi, Emma and Henry enter.  The door is gone.                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Riku?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    There’s no one here.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Huh.  He must have gone back to the                    

                    other island.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma looks down.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, look!                                             

                                                                           

          Footprints, leading up to where the door was.  But they          

          stop!  The last footprints look as if they’re skidding up.       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Footprints!                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That is strange.  Where’d they                         

                    go?  And what happened here?                           

                                                                           

          She’s pointing at the skidding footprints.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hold on.  There’s another set.                         

                                                                           

          Maleficent’s.                                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hmm.  Those ones go back.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Maybe he fell, and this other                          

                    person caught him.                                     

                                                                           

          I mean, that’s one way of putting it.                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Eh, I wouldn’t worry about it.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HIGHWIND CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Riku is lying in a bed.  Maleficent places a lantern on a        

          shelf.  She is now in her outfit from OUaT-102.  She waves       

          her hand over him, and he is magically no longer soaked.         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (caringly)                                        

                    Oh, my.  Just look at you.                             

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You have your father’s hair.                           

                                                                           

          She sighs and grabs a cloth.  She opens the window just long     

          enough for her to wet the cloth with the rain.  She folds it     

          and places it on his forehead.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Trust me, it wasn’t in my plan that                    

                    old cloaky would knock you                             

                    out!  Anyway, he’s gone off to do                      

                    whatever.  Something having to do                      

                    with your friend, the redhead.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS BRIDGE — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, and Henry are walking.  They pathetically have      

          their arms above their heads.  You know, as if that’s            

          ACTUALLY keeping them dry!                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    The bridge is this way!                                

                                                                           

          It’s out.  It has crumbled into the sea.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, it was!                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Don’t worry; I’ve got this!                            

                                                                           

          She outstretches her arms.                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yay for magic!                                         

                                                                           

          It’s not working!  What!?  That’s no fair!                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What in the?                                           

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness is standing on a piece of the bridge      

          that is sticking out of the water, his cloak billowing the       

          wind, like the cape of an anime supervillain, standing atop      

          a spire.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Vanitas.                                               

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Sorry about the case of mistaken                       

                    identity, Emma.                                        

                                                                           

          Emma Turns around to see that the he is now behind her.          

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)                  

                    Yes, I know who you are.  I can                        

                    turn invisible.                                        

                                                                           

          He lunges his hand into Henry’s chest                            

                                                                           

                    HENRY                            SEEKER OF             

            (in pain)                      DARKNESS                        

          Ah!                              Just here for a couple          

                                           things!  Ah ha!                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He seems have grabbed onto something.  Henry’s heart.            

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)                  

                         (screaming like Quirrell)                         

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

          He releases hold of Henry’s heart and pulls his hand out of      

          his chest.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)                  

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    Who’s the father?                                      

                                                                           

          He tries to reach for Kairi’s heart, but he’s too                

          weak.  Instead he twirls his cloak and disapparates.             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay.  So, do you think I can do                       

                    magic, now?                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mm-hm.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She extends her hands out again, and, this time, the bridge      

          repairs itself.  The cracks glow, as they disappear.             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          The run across the bridge, which is wet.  They could slip        

          and fall!                                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    We’ll go to my place!  It’s the                        

                    mayor’s house!                                         

                                                                           

          Henry and Emma exchange glances.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HIGHWIND CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness apparates into place and untwirls his     

          cloak.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Careful, now.                                          

                                                                           

          He grabs onto the orb on Maleficent’s staff.  It glows.  He      

          then lets go.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Let’s go.  That orb can give me a                      

                    little boost, but I still need to                      

                    get to the castle.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Now!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    No, let’s wait until morning, when                     

                    they can catch us.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    But the storm —                                        

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Will not be an issue.  This ship is                    

                    called "Highwind" for a reason.  Do                    

                    you think the Pearl sat at dock,                       

                    during a storm?                                        

                                                                           

          He waves hand into the air.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HIGHWIND DECK — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The wheel turns.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HIGHWIND CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness throws his other hand in front of         

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HIGHWIND DECK — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          The sails drop.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HIGHWIND CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          He raises both hands, and his cloak flies open.  Don’t           

          worry!  We don’t see anything!  At.  All.  As in, he has no      

          body.  Just a wisp of  Darkness.  Anyway, the ship starts        

          moving.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS TOWN — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Emma, Kairi, and Henry are finally in town.  Henry notices       

          the Highwind moving in the distance.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi look at it.                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That better be some ship.  I                           

                    wouldn’t even take the Excalibur                       

                    out in this weather.  Come on.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AUDLEY EXTERMINATION — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          The same black man from Destiny Islands is closing up            

          shop.  Richie enters.                                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hey, dad.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. AUDLEY                                   

                    Richie!  Did they travel through                       

                    time alright?                                          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Mmm-hmm.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. AUDLEY                                   

                    Well, that’s good.  Well, you ready                    

                    to go?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DESTINY ISLANDS DOCKS — DAY — PAST                          

                                                                           

          Kairi, Henry, Emma, Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim are standing       

          on the docks.                                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Has anyone seen Riku?                                  

                                                                           

                              SOPHIE                                       

                    He’s probably just sleeping in                         

                    again.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                         (to Emma and Henry)                               

                    Alright, we should go.  Traverse                       

                    Town will be about a day at sea,                       

                    then a week on foot.  Come on.                         

                                                                           

          Henry nods, and he and Emma follow Kairi onto the                

          boat.  Tito unties the boat from the dock and tosses the         

          rope onto its deck.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Alright, here we go!                                   

                                                                           

          The boat leaves the island.  Tito, Sophie, and Juaquim wave      

          Henry, Kairi, and Emma goodbye.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. EXCALIBUR DECK — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Kairi is leaning against the bulwark, watching Destiny           

          Islands shrink in the distance, as they go farther and           

          farther away.  Henry walks up to her and leans on the            

          bulwark, as well.                                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’ve lived on those islands for ten                    

                    years.  Haven’t left in all that                       

                    time.  It feels so weird to leave,                     

                    now.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Think about how all those people in                    

                    the Enchanted Forest must feel,                        

                    with the Curse coming.  See my mom                     

                    back there?  Snow White’s pregnant                     

                    with her, right now.  She has to                       

                    send her away, so she can grow up                      

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    to break the Curse.  I was, like,                      

                    nine or ten before I met her.                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    We were both raised by mayors,                         

                    actually!                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And, just as soon as I met my                          

                    father, he was taken                                   

                    away.  Murdered.  I mean, we got to                    

                    spend a good deal of time together,                    

                    but not enough.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    My father was a very busy man.  I                      

                    was mainly taken care of by my                         

                    grandmother.  She brought me                           

                    here.  There was coup; I don’t even                    

                    know if he’s still alive.  Anyway,                     

                    seven years ago, she went on what                      

                    was supposed to be a three-week                        

                    mission, but I haven’t seen her,                       

                    since.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    And your mother?                                       

                                                                           

          She shrugs.                                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So, how many years are we                              

                    talking?  You know, for this Curse?                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Twenty-eight.                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Oh my gods, am I old!?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No.  Actually it took about five                       

                    years off your face.                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Oh.  So I have to go through                           

                    puberty again.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Riku, too!                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well, that makes me feel a little                      

                    better.  Wait...how did he get in                      

                    the range of the Curse?  He would                      

                    have had to have gotten off the                        

                    islands!  Last night, he                               

                    disappeared; this morning, he                          

                    wasn’t at the docks.  I think he                       

                    was taken away, during last night’s                    

                    storm!                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Are we turning back?                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    No, there’s no point, if he’s not                      

                    on the islands.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think he might have left on that                     

                    ship.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where do you think it’s heading?                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I don’t know, but something tells                      

                    me we’ll run into him again.                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
